


Video Game Night

by Jake_Matthews



Series: Avengers One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Clint is an ass, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Tony is an ass, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Matthews/pseuds/Jake_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as part of my application to be a mod for the Tumblr blog Imagine Marvel Teams (I was unsuccessful) and I thought I might as well post it here. The prompt was: 'Video game night at Avengers tower can get a little... intense.' Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Game Night

Video game night at Avengers tower can get a little… intense.

Mario Kart Wii was notorious for causing tension, so it hadn’t been much of a surprise when that night ended with Hulk throwing Clint out the window and Sam having to fly out to catch him. Mortal Kombat had been a terrible decision, particularly with Bucky playing. He had ended up curled up under the dining room table rocking back and forth, while Clint, Thor and Sam attempted to restrain Natasha from tearing apart Tony, who in turn was being held back by Rhodey. Tony had thrown a temper tantrum when Bucky, Nat and Clint had destroyed him in Halo, and trying to work together in Left for Dead had backfired disastrously. But even with the team’s awful track record when it comes to video game night, Pepper really hadn’t expected it tonight. She’d thought Super Smash Brothers would be okay. She could not have been more wrong.

“Clint, you asshole! Get back here!” Natasha was getting increasingly frustrated with Clint. He laughed as his Kirby flew away from Natasha’s Link. As she tried desperately to get back on the level, he turned and fired an arrow at her, having just copied Link’s powers. The blow knocked her back and she fell, unable to recover. It was the seventh time in three games that he’d killed her using Kirbycide. “Goddammit Clint, you’ll pay for that.” Clint just grinned, moving away from where the others were battling to zoom out the stage and exacerbate Thor’s confusion.

“Where am I? Which one’s me?” The Asgardian’s frustration was highly amusing to Tony, who had been deliberately choosing the same character as Thor to confuse him. As if he wasn't already confused enough, having had almost no explanation of the controls. He and Steve had both been left to button mash their way through. Steve was beginning to figure it out though, and managed to KO Sam.

“Yes! Ha, in your face, bird-brain!” he cried triumphantly, followed quickly by, “Hey! You jerk!” as Bucky picked up a hammer and KO'd Steve, taking him out of the competition entirely, whereas Sam still had another life.

“Shouldn't be such a punk, then,” grunted Bucky, intensely focused on the game. “Get back here, Tin Man,” he growled, chasing after Tony and Thor. Steve threw his controller down in frustration, hitting Sam on the back of the head.

“Now, now, Cap, no one likes a sore loser. Why don’t- Bucky Barnes you stay the hell away from me!” Sam activated Pit’s Power of Flight to get away from Bucky and his hammer. Thor, finally catching up to what Bucky was doing, growled.

“Do you seek to destroy me with a hammer, Barnes? Do you wish to discover what a real hammer feels like?!” Mjolnir, resting against the wall, shifted slightly at Thor’s words, preparing to carry out his threat. Bucky snorted, continuing his pursuit of the two Donkey Kongs. Thor released his grip on the controller and reached out for Mjolnir.

“Thor Odinsson, put that hammer down now!” Thank God Jane was there to intervene. Thor placed the hammer down, turning back to the game, not realising at first that Tony had taken him out while he was distracted.

On the other side of the map, Nat and Clint were in the middle of a heated battle. Or rather, Nat was chasing Clint, who kept jumping away from her, only to turn and attack her with her own attack. Every so often she would catch him and shout triumphantly as she slashed at him, but then he would get away and she would curse him in Russian.

Rhodey was sat away from the screen, having been eliminated early on. He was sulking, whereas Cap was now watching avidly, occasionally shouting excitedly. When Thor finally realised he was out he threw his controller down even more violently than Steve, with enough force to shatter a standard controller, but obviously Stark had reinforced the controllers used by the Avengers. Can’t be too careful when playing with supersoldiers and a god. Bruce was generally trusted to drop his controller before Hulking out, and although sometimes he failed, Stark’s reinforcements limited the damage he did.

After throwing down his controller, Thor stormed off to sulk in his room, Jane trailing after him to try and calm him down. Tony just rolled his eyes, muttering, “Drama queen.” With Thor gone, he turned his attention to Bucky and Sam. They all knew better than to interfere with Natasha and Clint’s battle. Until the smash ball appeared, then all personal vendettas were forgotten in the rush to get it. Clint was the only player left not on their last life, but Bucky had only died recently, so his damage was quite low. In the midst of the chaos, Bucky managed a hit that not only KO'd Clint, but also granted him the smash ball. It took a moment for it to become apparent that he’d won it, and then he activated it immediately, not willing to risk losing it as he waited for Clint’s return. Unfortunately for Clint, he still managed to get caught up in the end of Bucky's Black Hole Laser, so it came down to the pair of them, last lives, Bucky on 18%, Clint on 49%. Sam and Tony began cheering Clint on, while Natasha and Steve took Bucky's side.

In the end, Clint won through Kirbycide. Bucky and Natasha shared a look, them jumped him together, wrestling him to the ground. Sam joined the fight in Clint’s defence, and Steve and Tony just looked at each other and walked away, leaving their friends to wrestle it out.


End file.
